His Angel
by Little Valo
Summary: Connor left someone behind when he went to Boston. When he comes Connor gets the suprise of his lifetime. Connor/OC please be kind and R


His Angel

A/N: I'm writing another Boondock Saints story that's based around Murphy/OC (better known as "ten years") and I thought I would be only fair for me to go on and write a story about Connor/OC because I love them both equally I can't pick who I like more, should I really have to chose? Really is it fair to have to pick one brother over the other? No… so that's why I'm writing these two stories. No the plots are not related so each is their own separate take on the ten years between the movies. This one starts out with an already established relationship between Ava and Connor. I'm not going to say much more than that because I would be giving away some of the plot. Again I own only my oc the rest belong to Troy… lucky bastard.

Chapter one:

"I love you, isn't that enough?"

It had been almost three years since Connor had been back home, he was a little more than worried about the reception he would get from the two women he had left. First his mother, Katherine, who he had remained in contact with over the last three years but the second person he could never bring himself to call or write to because to even think about her caused his heart to break. "Ya excited about seeing Miss Ava?" Murphy asked his brother placing his hand on his distracted brother's shoulder. Hearing his brother's question shook Connor from his thoughts.

"Ava… she probably long gone, like she would have stuck around all these years waiting for me, she probably long gone married to some bloke." He may have thought that but in his heart he hoped that she would be sitting at his mother's kitchen table sipping on some tea waiting for him to show up. He remembered exactly how she looked the day he left her sitting on the front step of his mother's small home. Her long auburn hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, her soft green eyes were filled with tears as they said their goodbyes.

Once again Murphy shook his brother from the thoughts that seemed to be plaguing him. "Ya know damn well that Ava is still there… waiting. She loves ya for some god forsaken reason and ya love her. If anyone two people were meant to be together it is ya two." Connor shook his head and shoved his brother as they got towards the taxi that was going to take them back to their childhood home.

"Shut the fuck up…" Connor said looking back at his father who after twenty five or so years was also coming home to the woman he left. The only thing Connor was hoping that there wasn't any unexpected little people waiting for him. In the back of his mind he thought that if Ava had a baby, his baby, that his mother would have told him. Yeah… she would have told him. It would have been only right.

Miles away a little boy sat playing with blocks on his grandmother's kitchen floor. Not just any little boy, his name was Noah, he was named after his grandfather… who like his own father… he too had gone off to another country leaving his mother pregnant. "Ma…" The little boy called out looking up at her with big, haunting hazel eyes. His mother had her heart broken by her little boy's father but still was deeply in love with Connor and those eyes were a constant reminder the man she loved and lost.

It wasn't like Connor had died, that would have been too simple and easy to explain but the truth was way more painful than anyone close to her could understand. That was all but one person, Connor's own mother, who had the unfortunate experience of feeling those same painful emotions that one gets when they are left pregnant and alone with no one to turn too.

Katherine had told herself the day that Ava came to her, eyes filled with tears, telling her that she was caring Connor's baby and he was gone for an unknown amount of time. At first she was angry with her son, for repeating his father's mistake but then idea of becoming a grandmother took over. She quickly offered to take Ava and her unborn grandchild in and make sure that Ava didn't have go through it alone. That was three years ago and she had watched her grandson grow up without his father, just like her boys had, but she knew something that Ava and Noah didn't. Her boys were coming home.

"What?" Ava asked her little boy, picking him up with a soft grown. "Why are ya getting so big… why?" She said with a small laugh before her sandy haired little boy let out a giggle and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I wanna go play football…" He answered with a slight lisp that many two and half year olds often have because they haven't mastered certain letter sounds yet. Ava just smiled and nodded.

"Come on my little man…" Ava said softly before kissing him softly on his forehead and setting him back down on the floor to go put on her shoes. Just as Ava was putting Noah's sweater on Katherine walked in shocked to see that the two of them were going someplace when her secret was going to be here any moment.

"Why are ya leaving?" Katherine asked softly looking down at Ava who was sitting on the floor trying to get Noah's arms into the right holes in his sweater. The little boy looked up at his grandmother with a silly little grin on his face.

"Football… mama's gonna play football." Noah exclaimed rather excited about the idea of getting out of the house and getting to go play out in the dirt and mud. Ava noticed right away that Katherine's expression changed, like she was worried about something.

"It looks like rain… the little one will get sick. Maybe ya should wait awhile to see if it's gonna rain or not…" She said peeking out the window to see if the boys taxi had arrived, seeing a black car turn down the road a bright smile crossed her lips. Turning around she whipped her hands on her apron and walked over to Noah and picked him up. "What would ya do if Connor and Murphy came home? Would you be happy, angry, what?" Katherine asked tickling Noah's tummy. "I bet ya love to met ya da huh… huh.." The little boy giggled and Ava just had a solemn expression on her face.

"He left me… with that one in my belly and hasn't bothered to write or call to make sure I was even alive…." Before she even had a chance to finish her thought she heard the door creak and turned around to see two familiar faces walk through the door smiling and laughing. Ava jumped off the floor holding Noah's teddy bear and let out a startled gasp. "Con…"

"Ava… your…" Connor was startled to see the girl he loved sitting on his mother's floor then he looked over at his mother who was holding a little boy. A little boy, who he knew just from looking at him was his little boy. "Ma… who's that?" he said pointing to Noah. Murphy just shook his head and went over to Ava and gave her a peck on the check then made his way over to his mother and did the same.

"Connor… I can explain…" Katherine started. Ava just shook her head and walked over to Katherine and took her son from her. In tears she pushed her way past Connor and older man who was standing by the door. She had to get out of the small kitchen because it was all too much. Noah started to cry because he was confused and scared because these people he had never seen before came into the only home he had ever known and made his mama cry.

Connor was furious, not at Ava, but at his mother. "Ya could have fucking told me…" He said dropping his bag and turning to go chase after Ava and his little boy who he didn't even know his name. "Ava… come back… AVA" Connor called seeing her sit on the side of the road holding his little boy, the both of them sobbing. He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before closing the distance between them. "Ava…" He said softly sitting next to her looking intently at the little boy.

"I'm sorry… Connor I should have told ya. But when ya left I didn't even know about him. When I found out I was scared, absolutely terrified and alone." Connor listened and heard the regret and sadness in her shaky voice, he would have come home if he knew about the baby… then the last five months would have never happened. He just reached over and ran his hand down his son's back and looked over at Ava.

"Ava, ya don't have to say anything, I left ya here to go off and try and live out a stupid childish dream. I didn't even see what I was leaving." Scooting close Connor reached over and picked up the little boy, who was no longer crying, and sat him on his knee to get a better look at the little guy. There was no denying that he was his son. The hair, his eyes… even the little pout he had across his face reminded Connor so much of himself as a small child. "So… can I know my son's name… "

"Noah…" Ava said with a small smile as Noah looked up at his father. It's very rare that you get to see your child's reaction to meeting their father for the first time. The little boy's eyes were wide and a little unsure of if this person holding him really was the father he had been waiting for. "Baby…" Ava started softly brushing her hand down the back of her son's head. "This is ya da… told ya he'd come home one day." The little boy looked from his mother to his father and then just looked at his father for a moment.

"Will ya play football with me?" Noah asked totally unaware of what was going, all he wanted was someone to play football with. Connor laughed and tossed Noah's hair.

"Later, little man… first your da gotta do something." Connor said softly setting Noah down on the ground in front of him. Ava looked over at Connor, their eyes met his for a split second and all of the sudden all of those old emotions she had for him came flooding back. The way he could make her weak in the knees when he would walk behind her in the kitchen and plant a soft kiss on the back of her neck or how he used to know what she was going to say before the words ever passed her lips. It was almost like he had never left. Almost.

Before she got all caught up in the rush of emotions that were racing through her body like a vicious flood terrorizing a small coastal town, Ava stood up and reached out for Noah. "Where ya going?" Connor asked jumping to his feet and reaching out to touch Ava's arm. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to talk to her alone… tell her everything that happened in Boston. Explain everything why he went off in the first place. He just couldn't go in to detail in front of Noah, he didn't ever want Noah to know about the things he did there.

"I'm taking Noah inside…" Ava said with a small grin on her pale face, he was back… her Connor was back. "Where else would we go?" Connor just nodded and let go of her arm, he just smiled down at his little boy and fallowed them to the door.

As Ava was about to turn the door knob and enter back into the small kitchen, Connor reached over and stopped her from going inside. "I need to talk to ya, alone.." Connor said in a hushed tone and Ava just sighed softly and nodded. "Ma… watch the baby. Ava and I are going for a walk…" Connor called into his mother who was sitting at the kitchen table near tears explaining what happened with Ava and little Noah.

Not even bothering to wait for a response Connor shut the door and took Ava by the hand and started to walk slowly with her down around the house and back out towards the small woods that were right beyond the back yard. "I owe you an explanation… about the fucking mess we're in." Connor stopped, turning around he placed his hands on Ava's hips and looked her square in the eyes. "We are in some deep shit here love, deep shit…"

"What with the baby?" Ava asked not exactly fallowing what Connor was saying. Connor just shook his head and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Connor… I'm confused."

"Aye. Ya would be love, ya would be…." He paused for a moment to take her all in. She looked almost the same, a little wider in the hips from giving birth but still she was as beautiful as the day they met when they were just teenagers. It seemed like such a long time ago, but she had been the only girl to ever capture his attention and his heart. Though he knew telling her about the events in Boston was the right thing, he was afraid of losing her and Noah. He just took a deep long breath and decided to risk it. If they were going to put their relationship back together then he had to be honest. "I'm gonna be straight with ya, Ava… I've done things in the last few years… rather the last few months that may make ya turn tail and take my son with ya. I don't want that… I want the chance to raise my boy and make up for the shit I've done to you."

Ava thought he was going to confess to having an affair or something like that. "Connor, if ya fucked another girl over there its alright… I get it. I won't leave over that… ya should know me better." Ava laughed a little thinking that was Connor's big secret, though she had been faithful for no real reason other than to her no man could ever hold a candle to Connor. She hardly expected him to do the same.

Connor shook his head, "I never… I mean… I thought about it… but I love ya, more than anything. Always have, always will." Cupping her check and he leaned in and kissed her softly before telling her truth. Part of Connor believed this would be the last time he would ever kiss the woman he loved. Once she heard the truth she would be fucking gone, gone forever. When Connor's lips met hers, Ava's whole body felt like it was consumed by fire. Her skin burned under his touch and her heart raced beneath her breast. Snaking an arm around his waist she pulled him closer but Connor quickly broke the kiss he waited three years for. "I'm sorry… Ava I gotta tell ya what happened before anything else happens…"

"It doesn't matter Connor… what ever happened." Ava mumbled softly pulling Connor back down towards her to kiss him again. "Ya could have killed dozens of people and I know in ya heart ya still the boy I fell in love with. Ya couldn't have changed that much to completely destroy the Connor MacManus that I fell in love with when I was sixteen year old, the father of my little boy… the only man I've ever loved. Ya just aren't capable of that… whatever happened let it be in the past back in America and ya are here with me… right now in the present. "

Connor just smirked, 'If ya only knew my love… if ya only knew…' he thought to himself. "Alright… it's the past and we have to think about our future." Pulling Ava close he knew in his heart of heart that everything would be fine. He would be able to leave that life he had in Boston behind him and think about his and Ava's future with their little boy.

Without really even thinking Connor brushed some stray strands of hair off of Ava's face and kissed her check. He then whispered softly in her ear, "Marry me…" Shocked by his sudden proposal Ava just threw her arms around Connor's neck and rested her head against shoulder. She had always dreamt of marrying Connor, no in a way she knew that she would one day marry him. Connor knew her answer, he knew her answer before ever asking the question, the question was just more a formality than anything else. Softly kissing the top of her head Connor thought about how things would have been different if he would have stayed.

All the bad things that transpired would have never happened. Rocco would still be alive (more than likely), Smecker wouldn't have had to put his job on the line to get the boys out of the country after the little court room incident, but most importantly he would have been there to see his son be born. Though if Murphy and him hadn't gone to Boston in the first place to look for their father they would have never found him… all though the circumstances weren't the best but still he would have never met his own father. Weighing all the pros and cons in his head, Connor concluded that he should have never left to search for something that in all likelihood he would have never found under normal circumstances. He could have just stayed home married Ava (like he was planning on) been a father to his boy and avoided that whole mess.

Letting out a soft chuckle he just sighed and mumbled "I should have never left…"


End file.
